


Ana's Good Girl

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Muzzles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: When Aleks hit on Ana, she doesn't anticipate spending the night being tied up and having her face ridden, but that's just the way things go sometimes, and she's not about to complain about it.





	Ana's Good Girl

Aleks stepped back from the mirror, tugging her tie and grinning at her own reflection. The sky blue suit might have been a bit much, but she looked good. Not that she ever looked any less, but tonight was special. She'd been at Overwatch for a couple of months, and it was going to be the first time any of them had seen her in her suit. The first time there'd been any real call for it. They were going to be having a little party for their newest member. For Ana. She wasn't going to look anything less than her best for that.

Aleks had been there when they'd picked her up. She'd been one of the first to see Ana's return. She could remember seeing pictures when she was younger, could remember reading stories about her. About what she'd done during the crisis. She didn't come up as much as Katya had, but she'd still had an impact. She'd still been one of the woman who'd helped her realise she was a woman. That she liked women. It was odd to see her in person so long after that. So long after Ana had supposedly been killed.

She was alive, though. She was alive and she was still amazing. Aleks had spent most of the flight back staring at her, taking in every detail she could. The wrinkles on her face, the tattoo under her eye. The patch across the other, hiding some scar that she must have gotten since she'd disappeared. The way she held herself in her seat, still strong, still as in control as ever. And, of course, the little smirk Ana had given her when she'd caught her staring. She'd been thinking about that smirk a lot. Been thinking about what it could mean.

Ana might not be into her, of course. There was a possibility that she was about to go down to that party and make an absolute fool of herself. It was unlikely, though. Aleks had seen that smirk before more times than she could count, and it generally led to her getting fucked. She couldn't think of any reason why this would be different. Couldn't think of any reason why she wouldn't be spending the night with Ana. Perhaps her daughter being there would put a spanner in the works, or all the friends she hadn't seen for years. Still, no harm in being optimistic. No harm in hoping for the best.

Aleks tried to keep her breathing steady as she walked down to the mess, tried to keep herself calm as she walked in. The party was already in swing, and she got a few waves as she walked to the table where Ana was standing. She nodded back, hoping that none of them put any more effort into calling her over. She had enough things to think about as she slipped in besides Ana and grabbed a plate.

“How's the food? Good enough for a returning hero?” Aleks grinned down at her, feeling her heart pound as she met her eye. Ana looked good. She looked hot. Jeans and a leather jacket were never going to be a bad look, but on her it was something else. Especially when that smirk was on her face again. When Aleks knew that she knew just how good she looked.

“Hardly a hero, but it is good. Quite a nice treat to come back to.” Aleks nodded, reaching out to grab a plate and freezing as she felt a hand brush against her thigh. She looked back at Ana's face, biting her lip as she felt fingers tracing over it again, as she saw a smile start to grow on Ana's face. “I'll be very disappointed if you dressed up so nicely and only came here for the food.”

“Oh.” Aleks had been right. She'd been very, very right. Now she just needed to find some way to make her mouth work long enough to get to a bedroom. “Well, uh, no. Had some other things in mind. For example, uh… you.” Hardly her smoothest move, but Ana was still smiling. She was still touching her thigh. It hadn't gone that badly, all things considered.

“Well. Always nice to meet someone so forward, even if you do seem a little nervous.” Aleks grinned, feeling her body burn as Ana's fingers slowly trailed up to her waist. “I'm going to head up to my room in about half an hour. Half an hour after that, I want you to follow. Understand?” Aleks nodded, sighing as Ana pulled her hand away and stepped back. “Good. I'll see you later.”

“Right.” Aleks mumbled a little as Ana walked away, feeling her face flush for a moment. Not as smooth as she'd hoped, but Ana was always going to make that difficult. She was still getting what she wanted, though, even if she had to go through a bit of public embarrassment first. She wasn't entirely sure why she needed to wait so long to head up once Ana had left, but she wasn't about to argue. It wasn't the right time to start doing that yet. Wasn't when it was going to be fun.

That hour felt like a much longer wait than it should have been. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than Ana while she was still around. Aleks found her gaze drifting off to her whenever she was speaking with someone, drifting over her body till Ana caught her staring with a smirk. It wasn't much easier once she'd gone. She chatted with her friends, with Mei and Lena and Angela, but her mind always drifted back to Ana. To what she could have been doing with that half hour alone. Aleks only felt guilty about that when she was talking to Fareeha, but thankfully she was able to get out of that quickly enough. It was time. Time for her to see Ana, and find out what exactly she had planned for their night.

It didn't take long to find Ana's room. It was just down the hall from hers, after all. Still, she didn't head in straight away. Didn't do anything, really. Just took a moment to collect herself. A moment to catch her breath, to let her nerves die down. Tried to relax enough to play it cool when she went inside, when she saw Ana again. She almost pulled it off. The only thing that threw her off a little was the strap-on sitting on the middle of the bed.

“I was wondering if you were going to bail on me. Didn't seem the type, but I understand that I can be intimidating sometimes.” Aleks nodded, closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

“I'm a hard woman to intimidate, even for you. Just didn't see the need to rush.” Ana hadn't changed her clothes. Seemingly hadn't done anything other than lay the strap-on out on the bed. A strap-on that looked to be big enough for her to be wearing it rather than Ana, but that was the only real surprise. She wasn't disappointed. Not even close. She'd just been expecting a little more after that kind of wait.

“Coming out of retirement really was the right call.” Ana stood up from the bed, slowly walking across to her, a smirk growing on her face. “Do you trust me enough to let me take charge?” Aleks felt fingers brushing across the back of her hand, and she swallowed hard. It wasn't a difficult choice, but that didn't make it easy to say.

“I… Yes. I can do that.” Ana stepped back from her, looking her up and down, biting her lip and reaching up for her cheek. Aleks felt fingers brushing over her skin, tried desperately not to make a sound as they moved up to her hair. “So, uh, what do you, you know… What should I do?”

“Well, there's plenty of things for you to do. Plenty of things to be done with you. Still, for a start...” Ana trailed off, and Aleks swallowed as she felt her grip tighten in her hair. She moved with Ana's hand, lowering her head till their faces were almost touching. Aleks felt Ana's breath brushing across her lips, could feel her other hand moving to her waist, and she shut her eyes, shuddering quietly. She felt a kiss against her cheek, opening her eyes to find Ana smirking as the grip in her hair grew even tighter. “How do you feel about being muzzled?”

~

It was a new situation for Aleks. Well, part of it was. Certainly, she'd had her arms tied behind her back before, and she'd been on her knees in front of a beautiful woman more times than she could count. The muzzle was definitely new, though. It was definitely a first.

“Are you comfortable?” Ana stood in front of her, hand in her hair, a smile spread across her face. Aleks nodded, feeling heat wash through her body. It was embarrassing to be bound up like this. Embarrassing to be waiting for whatever it was that Ana was going to do with her. Not enough to ruin the fun, though. Not enough to ruin the excitement. “Good. You're going to be there for a little while. It'd be a shame if it was unpleasant for you.”

Aleks nodded again, trying not to whine as Ana gave her hair a little tug. Her eyes darted around the room, wondering what else would she was going to bring out. The strap-on was still sitting on the bed, left untouched while she'd been bound and muzzled. There were a few boxes around the room too, one of which she'd taken the muzzle and rope from. Aleks was interested in seeing what else she had in there. She also wasn't sure if she was entirely ready for that tonight. The muzzle might just be enough for the moment.

“I need you up on the bed now. So, go on. Be a good girl.” Ana clapped once in front of her face, smirking down at her. Aleks looked at the bed for a moment, wondering if she should move yet. Wondering if there'd be any fun in that. Ana raised her eyebrow, leaning down till Aleks could feel lips brushing against her ear, whispering softly into it. “Did you miss that? I told you to get on the bed.”

Aleks closed her eyes, sucking in a breath, trying to ignore the little whimper that had just escaped her lips. She could feel Ana's hand on her shoulder, slowly squeezing tighter, sending more shocks down through her. Part of her wanted to move, wanted to follow orders, but it was easy to ignore. She was far more interested in seeing exactly how Ana would get her to move.

She felt a tug at her neck, and opened her eyes to see Ana gripping the end of her tie. She shook her head, tutting quietly as she pulled on it, slowly dragging her head forward. She shifted her knees, moving forward bit by bit with Ana, feeling her stomach flutter as fingers brushed up into her hair again. She moaned quietly, holding herself still, feeling the tie pull tighter round her neck till it fell back to her chest.

“You really are disobedient, aren't you?” Aleks slowly opened eyes, taking deep breaths as she looked up at Ana's face. She watched her squat down in front of her and frown, still playing with her hair, and Aleks grinned. She grinned as much as she could in the muzzle, and watched Ana slowly start to grin back. “Good. Very good. It's always so much more fun when there's a bit of rebelliousness. Always fun to find out...” Ana trailed off, biting her lip as she gripped a handful of her hair and pulled it hard. Aleks whimpered and moved with her, body shuddering as she heard Ana chuckle. “Well, it's fun to find out what ends that.”

Aleks tried to moan quietly, inching forward on her knees as Ana started pulling her towards the bed. It was hard to keep moving, hard to think about anything but the pleasure washing through her, making her body burn. Still, Ana did what she could to help. If she stopped for a moment, there'd be a tug at her hair, something sharp to push her just beyond where it felt good. Something she could stop if she just moved forward a bit more. Something that could become so, so enjoyable if she just did what she was told.

“Finally being a good girl. And to think, this was all it took.” Another tug of her hair, and Aleks was pushing against the side of the bed, gasping for air. She slowly pushed herself up and onto it, with Ana holding her hair tight all the way. She didn't think she would cum from that alone, but it was a lot closer than she would have liked. Almost embarrassingly so. “There we go. I'd give you a reward, but I think you've already had that.” Aleks whimpered as her hair was finally released, falling forward and pushing her face into the bed. She needed a moment to catch her breath, to calm herself down. Her body was still burning as she rolled over to look at Ana, still aching as she saw the smirk on her face.

Without saying a word, Ana's hand moved to her thigh, gently touching it and sending another shock through Aleks. She shuddered, back arching and a quiet whine escaping her lips. Normally, she'd be more nervous about this bit. More nervous about someone touching her for the first time. They'd talked about it, though. Ana knew she was trans. Knew what her equipment was. She certainly hadn't been put off so far. No reason to worry about her being put off now.

Still, it was a bit of a relief when Ana's fingers moved higher, when they started circling the head of her cock. Aleks grinned and moaned, pushing her hips into Ana's touch and staring up at her face. She was biting her lip, her gaze drifting up and down her body as she kept touching her, kept brushing her fingers across her tip. Finally, she pulled away, chuckling and lifting a finger to her mouth. She met Aleks' gaze as she licked it, snorting with laughter when she pushed her face down into the covers and whimpered.

“You're wet. Very wet. Very easy to tease. This should be a lot of fun.” Aleks looked back up, grinning and shuddering as she felt Ana's fingers slip under her shirt and drag at her stomach. “Soft, too. Softer than I'd expected. It's cute.” She closed her eyes, whimpering as Ana's touch brushed against her belly button before moving back down. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, whimpering as she felt fingers playing with her trousers, undoing the buttons and pulling at her zip.

Then, there was nothing. No touch, no noise. Just her own breathing. Aleks kept her eyes closed, waiting for what came next, trying to prepare for it. After a minute, she opened her eyes, blinking up at Ana as she realised why the touching had stopped. She was straddling her thighs, shirt bundled up next to her, strap-on hanging from her hand.

“How do you feel about wearing this? Because I'm very much in favour of it.” Aleks stared, opening and closing her mouth as she looked across Ana's body. At the scars scattered across it, the burns and lines and holes, the reminders of what she'd survived. At the little roll of fat poking over the top of her trousers, the stretch marks across her stomach, her breasts. She thought about running her hands over her, kissing her body, finding out where all those marks and wounds had come from. Thoughts that were interrupted when Ana's fingers brushed through her hair again, sending another shudder through her.

“I asked a question. I expect an answer. So tell me, do you want to wear this?” Aleks shuddered again, whimpering as Ana pulled tighter on her hair. She quickly nodded, heat surging through her as she heard Ana chuckle, as the grip on her hair was finally released. “You really do like it when I play with your hair, huh? I'll have to keep that in mind for next time.” Aleks bit her lip as she felt Ana's hands move back to her trousers, as the buttons came undone. She lifted her hips, shaking as they were pulled down, as she was left in her boxers. She wondered how wet she was. How obvious it was. She wondered if Ana was enjoying it as much as she was.

She closed her eyes, sighing and working at her lip as she felt Ana pull her legs apart, as the strap-on was slowly pulled up them. It had been too long since she'd worn one. Too long since anyone had wanted her to use one. It was a shame, really. Strap-ons were fun. Wearing them was fun. Fucking people was fun. There'd been plenty of people who'd wanted that, but most had lost interest once it was clear that she wouldn't use her dick. That she wouldn't get anything from that. She moaned as she felt Ana scratching at her thighs, felt her pulling the strap-on into place. It felt good to have one on again. Felt good to be with someone who wanted her to wear one.

“Is this comfortable?” Aleks nodded, biting her lip and pushing her feet at the sheets as straps were fully tightened, as it pressed down on her cock. She opened her eyes, looking down at the pink dildo sticking up from her crotch, the straps crossing over her boxers. Ana's hand was stroking up and down it's length, shifting it against her, sending little shocks of pleasure through her. It was all getting too much for her, and Aleks was almost grateful when her hand pulled away. Almost grateful for the chance to catch her breath. Almost.

“There we go. It suits you. A good look for such a good girl.” Aleks groaned, grinning through the embarrassment as Ana laid down by her side, moving a hand up to stroke her hair. She pushed into it, squirming as she watched Ana's other hand move to her own trousers, as she watched her slowly unzip them. “No reason for you to be the only one who's comfortable.” Ana quickly pulled her trousers off, kicking them aside and getting up to straddle Aleks' face.

Ana wasn't wearing any underwear. Unless she'd taken them off and put her trousers back on after she'd come up, she hadn't been wearing any at the party either. That was exciting, even if the thought was soon driven from her mind by the sight above her. It was gorgeous. Of course, she'd looked gorgeous in the suit, and Aleks would have been happy to see any part of her, but this was still a wonderful sight. She was hairy and wet, and Aleks wanted to eat it more than she wanted anything. She wanted to shove her face into it, to feel Ana's thighs tighten around her head, to hear her moaning her name. She wanted the muzzle gone. She just had to hope that Ana did too.

“I'm glad you're so eager. Always much more fun to play with the desperate ones.” Aleks kept staring, biting her lip as Ana lowered herself, hovering just above the muzzle. She could smell her now, could feel the heat coming off of her. Could see the wetness clinging to her labia, to her hair. She felt a couple of drops came through the wires and land on her face. She licked her lips, feeling her body burn as she listened to Ana's breathing grow heavier. As she watched her hand slip between her legs, watched a finger drag up through her lips. She moaned, trying to push herself up before she felt a grip tighten in her hair, holding her firmly in place.

“Uh uh. Not yet. Not till I tell you to.” Aleks groaned, pulling harder against Ana's grip, pulling till the pain was almost unbearable, till the pleasure was almost too much. Till she was squirming on the sheets, moaning louder and louder, every part of her body burning. Finally, she fell back onto the bed, panting and shuddering and trying to figure out if she'd came or not. She forced her eyes open, forcer herself to look up at Ana. She was biting her lip, eye darting over her body, and Aleks sighed as she felt her hand start to stroke gently through her hair. “Well. That was certainly amusing. Normally I'd keep you in this thing for not following instructions,” she said, smirking and grabbing the straps holding her muzzle in place. “Still, you're not the only one with needs. Aren't you lucky?”

Aleks nodded, still catching her breath as she felt the straps grow looser, feeling the heat start to build within her again. Ana grinned, pulling the muzzle away and tossing it off the side of the bed. Aleks stared up at her, biting her lip as Ana sat back on her chest and grabbed her hair again.

“You really do like this, don't you? It almost looked like you came there.” Aleks sucked in a breath as Ana tugged her hair again, watching her lick her lips. She could feel wetness through her shirt, could feel Ana grinding into her, and she grinned back up at her. Ana was getting just as much out of this as she was, even if it was a little less embarrassing for her.

“Not yet. Going to have to work harder than that.” Aleks watched Ana raise an eyebrow, starting to laugh before it was cut off by another moan. Ana was pulling on her hair again, pulling her head down to the side and cupping her cheek with the other hand. She closed her eyes, feeling a finger brush over her lips, feeling it push into her mouth. She started sucking on it, moaning quietly around it, listening to Ana sigh happily above her.

“I'm so glad that you're such a brat. I'm going to have a lot of fun with that. It's so much more interesting than the ones that just do what I say straight away.” Aleks whimpered, dragging her tongue around her finger, shuddering whenever Ana's grip grew tighter for a moment. She felt Ana shift on top of her, felt a shock travel through her as lips pressed against her ear, whispering quietly into it. “You look amazing in that strap-on. With your arms tied behind you back. I hope you're happy to stay like this for a while longer.” Aleks nodded, whimpering as she felt a gentle bite one her ear lobe, as Ana's tongue brushed across it. “Good. Be sure to let me know if that changes while I'm sitting on your face. I'd hate for you to get uncomfortable.”

Aleks nodded again, opening her eyes and watching Ana crawl over her, watching her kneel over her head. The grip in her hair tightened as she lowered, drawing a gasp from her as Ana lowered onto her mouth. Aleks took a breath, heat washing through her as the smell filled her nose. As she felt her wetness rubbing onto her lips, her chin, felt it spreading over her cheeks. She was in heaven. Ana Amari was sitting on her face, and she damn near close to drowning her.

She started licking, slow drags up the side of her pussy and along her thighs. Aleks moaned against Ana's skin, letting her taste wash over her tongue, listening carefully for every little noise she made. Every breath, every gasp, every hastily silenced moan. She tried to concentrate on what worked best, on where she had to lick to make Ana pull her hair harder, to make her body shudder and her thighs clamp around her head. She did everything she could to push Ana closer to orgasm, and the fact that it was doing the same for her was just a happy little bonus.

“Good girl. Such a good girl.” Aleks moaned as she heard Ana's voice, moving her head enough to start sucking on her clit. Ana had waited long enough for that, and Aleks felt her body burn as she heard muffled moans from above, as thighs trembled round her head. She wondered if she should keep going, if she should give Ana a bit of breathing space. Thoughts that were swiftly interrupted by a rubbing over her boxers. Over the head of her cock. “This strap-on really does look good on you. Feels good in the hand, too. Just a pleasant little thing to hold on to.”

Aleks' head rocked back, a whimper escaping her lips as Ana kept tugging at the strap-on, kept rubbing it into her. She stopped sucking Ana, stopped licking her as she gasped for breath, as she tried to collect herself. As she tried to stop squirming long enough to start eating Ana out again, something she seemed to be making as hard as possible. Aleks' legs squirmed and her hips bucked as she felt another pull at her hair, a constant pressure that was just on the edge of discomfort, just enough to feel to good to concentrate on anything else. She took a deep breath once Ana finally let it go, once she lifted up enough for Aleks to meet her gaze. To see her smirking down, still grinding the strap-on against her.

“You really are so easy to tease. Just one little tug,” Ana whispered, tugging on her hair again, drawing another moan from her, sending another wave of pleasure through her. “One little tug and you're such a mess. Such a wonderfully sensitive thing. I'm going to have so much fun figuring out all the ways I can make you squirm.”

“Thought we were making you feel good. Not me.” Aleks bit her lip as Ana pulled her hair a little harder. She let go of the strap-on, bringing her hand round to cup her cheek, to drag a thumb across her lips.

“I know that. Didn't need to be reminded of it. Still, you're a very good girl for reminding me. A very, very good girl.” Ana let go of her cheek, slowly lowering herself till her pussy was pressed against her mouth again. Aleks opened her mouth, her attempted licking interrupted by a shudder and a moan as Ana pulled hard on her hair again, holding her head still on the bed. “I'm going to keep a hold of this. It's helpful when I want to move you round. So just keep being a good girl, and don't let it distract you too much. Don't forget why you're here.”

Aleks whined into Ana, trying to concentrate on her licking while her hair continued to be pulled. While Ana held her still, shifting back across her lips till she was licking over her clit, running circles around it. She heard Ana start to moan again, whimpering as her thighs started shaking, as she felt her wetness dripping down her chin. The pressure on her head was growing with each pull of Ana's hands, with each squeeze of her thighs, with each second Aleks' face was pushed against her pussy. She felt light headed. Like she wasn't getting enough breath.

She felt alive.

Then, before she realised it, things started to end. She wasn't sure how long she'd been licking, how long she'd had Ana on top of her face, but it didn't feel like long enough. Still, she wasn't going to complain about her reward. Wasn't going to complain about the feeling of Ana's thighs crushing her head, about the muffled gasps and moans of her name she could hear through them. Wasn't going to complain about the grip on her hair slowly slipping away as Ana's strength left her, as she slumped forward, laying flat across Aleks' head, moaning quietly with each lick and suck of her clit.

She wasn't even going to complain about the fact that she hadn't cum. She hadn't expected it, and if she was honest, it wasn't something she minded too much. She'd had more than enough fun. Still, no point bringing it up. She wouldn't mind it if Ana wanted to play with her a little more, and she was pretty sure it definitely wouldn't happen if she enquired about it. Ana seemed like that kind of person. Like she'd enjoy that very mild brand of dickishness.

“Enough. I've had enough.” Aleks slowed her licking, still dragging her tongue around Ana's clit, still enjoying how ragged her breathing got when she made contact. She kept going till she finally felt a hand in her hair pulling away, Ana rolling off her and groaning loudly. “Rude. Rude little brat.”

“Was enjoying myself. Seemed like you were enjoying it too.” She let her head fall to the side, grinning when she saw Ana glaring at her from the top of the bed. It might have been scarier if she wasn't so sweaty. If her hair wasn't stuck to her face.

“I'd do something about you being such a brat, but I'm feeling a little tired. Haven't had fun like that for a while.” Aleks chuckled, attempting to move in for a hug before remembering that her hands were still tied behind her back. Ana raised her eyebrow, a smile slowly spreading over her face as she pushed herself back up to her knees. “Alright. Turn over. Let me untie you so we can cuddle up for the night. If you're interested in that, of course.”

“Sounds lovely. Especially the part where you untie me.” Ana smirked, and Aleks rolled over onto her side, staring at the door as hands started running down her back. She bit her lip, leaning back into Ana's fingers, feeling them scratch along her arms, slowly making their way to the ropes. Before she could get too into the moment, though, she saw the door handle turning, and heard a booming voice coming from the other side.

“Ana! Did you go to bed already? The party's barely gotten-” Reinhardt quickly shut up, standing frozen in the doorway and staring at both of them. Aleks stared back, not sure what to do. Not sure how to respond. There was no way to lie about it. No way to act like it wasn't what he thought it was. She was wearing a strap-on. Ana was naked. There weren't many other scenarios that could possibly make sense. Just as her face felt like it was about to catch fire though, she felt Ana leaning over her, heard her start chuckling in her ear.

“Have you forgotten why you always knocked at my door? I knew you were old, but I didn't realise things had gotten so bad.” Reinhardt was silent for a moment, before bursting into a roaring, deep laugh. Aleks kept staring, unable to look away as he wiped tears from his eyes and started backing out of the door.

“Oh no. I'd never forget that. Just hadn't expected so little to have changed, old friend.” Ana snorted, and Aleks watched Reinhardt grin and wink at her, slowly reaching for the door. “Hope you had fun, Aleks. Just try to lock up next time. Wouldn't have been good if Fareeha had come looking for her mother.”

“Right. Yeah.” Her voice was hoarse, and Reinhardt shook his head, pulling the door shut and leaving her and Ana alone again. She felt the rope slip from round her wrists, and rolled back over to face Ana, rubbing her hands gently together. “So. Not the first time this has happened?”

“Of course. I was with Overwatch for almost half my life. I was hardly going to be celibate for that.” Ana smiled, grabbing Aleks' hands and rubbing them with her. “Do these feel alright? Any pain?”

“They're fine. A little numb, but nothing that wasn't worth it.” Aleks smiled, her cheeks starting to burn again when Ana leaned in and kissed one of them. She looked down at the bed, body growing even hotter when Ana started to chuckle. When she felt an arm slip round her neck, felt Ana's breath on her neck.

“You were very good tonight. Behaved very well. I had a wonderful time.”

“Me too. Been a while since I had someone who wanted to be in charge. I much prefer it, if I'm honest.” She looked back up at Ana, the grin growing on her face sending a shiver down her spine.

“How wonderful. Perhaps you'd like to do it again sometime?” Aleks bit her lip, nodding quickly and blushing further when Ana chuckled again. “Excellent. I do like it when I meet an eager one.”

“Could talk about how eager I am over breakfast, if you'd like.” Aleks' voice was low as she spoke, and she felt her nerves start to rise when Ana went silent. Felt like she'd made a mistake as she went longer and longer without giving a response. Felt like she might have ruined what would have been a good chance for fun on the base, even if it wasn't anything more than that. They were soon enough calmed by a kiss on her forehead, though. By Ana pulling closer to her, hugging her tighter, gently rubbing across her back.

“That sounds like an excellent idea. Might be hard to explain to my daughter why we're coming down to breakfast together, but I'm sure we'll think of something. It'll probably be easier once we get a bit of sleep, though.” Aleks nodded, smiling into Ana's shoulder as they hugged tighter, shuddering as she felt something rubbing across her dick. Something she just realised Reinhardt had seen her wearing.

“Could we take the strap-on off before that? Sleep, I mean, but also very much before breakfast.” She looked at Ana, watching her pull her head back, watching her eye open slowly as a smile spread across her face.

“Fine. If you insist. It really does look good, but I suppose I can't blame you.” Ana faked a sigh as she sat up, pushing at Aleks hip till she rolled onto her back. “Relax. Let me get this sorted out. I don't want to wear you out, after all. Not when I've got so many ideas for the fun we could have tomorrow.” Aleks nodded, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she felt Ana's fingers slipping under the straps. As she took far longer than necessary to remove them

Getting played with by Ana Amari was a pretty good way to end her day. The fact that it was following up an evening of getting fucked by her only made it better. Even made it worth being interrupted by Reinhardt, no matter how much the old man might try to tease her about it. She doubted she'd be able to pay much attention to it, anyway. She had a date with Ana in the morning, even if it was just breakfast. A couple of jokes wouldn't be enough to distract her from that.

Aleks bit her lip, shuddering as Ana's hand slipped into her trousers. As it started to rub over her boxers. There wouldn't be anything that could distract her in the morning. Wouldn't be anything to take her mind away from her date with Ana. That still left a whole night, though. Still left plenty of time for her to be distracted by whatever fun things Ana could think of.

Not a bad way to finish her introduction to their latest member. Not a bad way at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com for more of my rambling about how Ana likes to fuck.


End file.
